sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Sage
__TOC__ An intelligent recent graduate from his civilian schooling who was looking forward to becoming a mage apprentice back in his home world of Panimus. In a spell misfire, he and his sister were transported to a parallel universe where magic does not work in quite the same way. Confident that he'll figure a way to get back, he decides to make the best of the situation and use this time to research and train in the new world as a hero vigilante with the SGPA. thumb |right | 150px | Scholarly and mysterious! Sage is built fairly strong for someone who is expected to be a scholarly mage. He has a sturdy frame and has a healthy appetite, giving him an almost muscular look. One striking feature about him is that he has grey eyes with dark blue pupils (though at first glance, this just makes his eyes look blue). His uniform consists of his graduation cape and cowl and formal clothing that he wore during his graduation ceremony. He usually carries a messenger bag with him at all times since it holds his spellbook, which is very important to him. He will also use eye grease makeup for leaf-shaped raccoon eyes in his hero getup. He enjoys dressing in bright colours and clothing that he considers sophisticated, but practical. He especially likes different types of structured jackets that his father wears, and likes looking for such clothing when browsing in stores. He usually wears something on his right wrist since he will strain or injure it while trying to cast or spell or while making random gestures when talking. He usually has some stubble left on him because he can't be bothered to shave properly when he's deep into his studies or adventuring around. He will sometimes use a monocle to inspect things more closely or just to fancy up his image. General Personality Alignment: UNG - Utilitarian-Neutral-Good: The Philanthropist (tendencies towards impartiality when being more selfish, the Advisor) Ennes comes off as a very bright guy who is interested in learning all about the world and how it works. He is a truth-seeker that is especially interested in the mystical arts and will spend multiple hours straight reading up on new topics without realizing it. His interest fuels his ambition to become a mage apprentice and learn with the best and brightest. Though he enjoys poking fun at his sister for not being as smart or accomplished, he loves her and knows that she has amazing potential. He does what he can to support her and help her find her dreams, even though it doesn't always show through the sarcasm and condescension. However, his ambitions are often rebuffed by the fact that his level of magical affinity is somewhat limited. Mana channelling is difficult for him, and his lack of physical coordination makes casting complicated spells even more difficult. This often leads to spell misfires or him tripping over things or breaking them. He has a bit of bombast and showmanship in him, so he likes showing off his skills, getting the last word in, and getting recognized for his accomplishments. If he isn't able to get those things, he can lash out in anger or even physical outbursts (like flipping over tables or throwing items). Though he enjoys the finer and more sophisticated things in life, he doesn't mind getting his hands dirty and suffering a bit if it means he'll accomplish what he sets out to do at the time. Overall, he tries to be a good person that people will admire and tries to strive for excellence in areas that are important to him. : Good Traits: book smart, fast learner, ambitious, analytical, enthusiastic about his passions, encouraging and usually good-natured, zest for life and curious about the world, enjoys being the hero or icon to people, idealistic, tries to make the best out of bad situations, creative thinker, open-minded, will usually humour a person : Bad Traits: physically uncoordinated, can come off as arrogant or greedy, opportunistic to the point of being manipulative, temper flares if pride is hurt, argumentative, can be overambitious or overconfident, incredibly whiny if not physically comfortable, can be self-absorbed when it comes to his goals, reckless when it comes to his passions, terrible cook : Quirks: hurts his wrist a lot, downplays his physical strength and lack of grace to cultivate his mage-like image, can go for hours doing something terribly tedious and pointless with no breaks and feel like he's accomplished something great, loses temper when it's implied that he's dishonourable Hopes : To become a great mage and scholar who will be able to literally rewrite the laws of magic and the universe, to make his parents proud Fears : Not being able to become a master mage, losing all his magical abilities, starving in the streets, having parasites Memorable Quote(s) * JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY?! * Pananima! * Brilliant! * Here's an idea... Family * Mother: unknown (alive) * Father: unknown (alive) * Sibling(s): Elly Friends * Elly: very close to his sister and though they often bicker about anything and everything, he really enjoys her company and support * Solar Cat: considers her a fun mentor and enjoys bouncing ideas off of her * Dysta: is fascinated by her origins and likes hatching schemes with her, depends on her to come rescue he and Elly when the battle looks like it's going badly * Crow: even though he finds Crow incredibly dense, he enjoys his enthusiasm and watching things escalate into absurdity with Crow around * Rammey (Red Flare): Develops a tenuous friendship with Rammey when Rammey's not around his cousins. Thinks of him sometimes as his parallel universe double -- one who's dumber and a demon, and therefore feels some sympathy to him. Enemies * Black Coma: has a bad run-in with him and considers him a very dangerous demon that needs to be sealed away * Red Flare: thinks of him as a rival of sorts, sometimes muses that he is his parallel universe double; really dislikes the influence his cousins have on him * Miss Candy: develops a rivalry with her as they battle intellectually about magic versus technology * Cruel and Evil people in general * Ignorance and anti-intellectualism * People who get in his way to achieving greatness Other Notable Relationships * Horizon: thinks of her as a cranky aunt * Heimdl: fascinated by this mysterious man who seems to always be lurking around Love Interest Not really interested in relationships and those kinds of distractions at the moment as he's more absorbed in his studies and magic training. He'll usually take flirting in stride, but almost never makes any serious commitments to people. : Past: none : Current: none Powers & Skills Most of his skills are magic-based or have to do with his magic training. Although he is very strong--somewhat unnaturally so (possibly due to poor mana management in his body leading to this effect), he tries to focus on using his magical skills before anything else. Panimus Magic Research: Sage has a very good understanding of the magic system of his world, Panimus. He remembers most of the spells and symbols related to the elemental affinity he has, and also has some understanding of other elements as well. However, this doesn't really transfer well to the parallel universe that he has found himself in (the SGPA-verse). :PROS: : Uses knowledge of Panimus' magic system in order to make his style of magic casting usable in the new world he's found himself in; gives him an outsider view of how magic works, which can help him think outside the box compared to other mages in the SGPA-verse :CONS: : Panimus magic system not entirely applicable to the parallel universe that he transported himself into, so he must find ways to work around this Purgatory Magic: Sage is able to cast various sun, lightning, and time-based spells in order to fight or protect himself. Sage must prepare his spellbook beforehand so that spells that he anticipates needing each have a page in his spellbook. Every time a spell is cast, a page from the book is used up and turns to ash. More advanced spells may take up more pages. :PROS: : versatile set of elemental spells that can be used for offense or support. :CONS: : Sage is not very good at casting advanced spells and is clumsy with his casting, leading to spell misfires sometimes. Spells must be prepared, which takes time, and Sage can run out of pages of spells he needs. Sage still needs to have enough mana to cast the spell along with the page(s) prepared in the spellbook. Primary Magic: Sage is familiar with using Primary Panimus spells such as break (redirection of spells), short storage (stores objects spiritually), and breech (access mana pool of others). These are short, reflex-like spells that have short casting time and don't take up too much mana to cast. :PROS: : versatile spells that allows him to counter and manage his magic effectively, have become like a reflex to him so there is less of a chance of a spell misfire :CONS: : Short Storage causes a small but constant drain on mana the longer an item is stored, and the larger or more mana-concentrated the item, the more mana it drains. Uses up spellbook pages just like any other spell. These spells are very easy to cast, cost little mana, and are usually uses constantly, so Sage's spellbook can be exhausted easily. Mint also accesses his spellbook when she uses Short Storage spells for her spear. Weapons His spellbook can be considered a weapon. He would otherwise used his messenger bag to flog someone or punch them himself. Other Equipment He keeps his messenger bag by his side in order to store his Panimus Spellbook, extra paper and pens to augment and refill his book, and his monocle to inspect things and look fancy. His uniform is not particularly damage-resistant, but he feels it solidifies his identity as a mage. Fighting Style Generally stays back and tries to cast spells and outsmart his opponents. Although he is physically strong, he's not comfortable with physical confrontations, and would rather win with brain over brawn. : Strengths: Good at using spells creatively to his advantage, and is physically strong enough to take on some opponents should the need arise so that he may escape to safer grounds and continue with spell-casting. : 'Weaknesses: ' Inexperienced in battle and physically uncoordinated, causing spells to misfire. Can run out of spells and is reluctant to continue a battle physically. Ennes was born and raised in a universe parallel from the universe that the Super Galaxy Princess Alliance takes place in. The world where he lived is called Panimus. He grew up with his mother, father, and sister Elly. He was a very bright child growing up, always curious about the workings of the world, and he became very interested in the mystical arts from an early age. He excelled in his studies and often ranked among the top of his class, especially when it came to the sciences and metaphysical arts. Despite his high physical strength and healthy body, his clumsiness and overall reluctance to performing purely physical feats kept him from participating much in any sports. Instead, he tried to downplay his aspect of himself as he felt it did not fit the image of him being a magical prodigy--which he wasn't, but he really wanted to be! In Panimus, magic is a powerful force that is best utilized by mages who have undergone studies and training for years. Mage Circles only accept the brightest and most gifted into their ranks as apprentices. Spellcasting in Panimus works by uttering "Words of Creation" while channelling mana energy through the body, sometimes requiring complex movements paired with the words. This shapes the energy and bends reality to create a spell. Ennes had been studying the magic of Panimus voraciously and had shown a high aptitude for learning the theory and philosophy behind the magic system. However, his self-taught spell-casting mixed with his lack pf physical grace led to unpredictable results at first. He often ended up setting things on fire, breaking items, or blinding those around him with his experiments. His curiosity for trying more advanced spells has also lead to larger messes that he eventually had to clean up with the help of his sister, but he stuck with it because the thought of being able to bend reality and achieve greatness with knowledge was ever-enticing to him. After recently graduating from his civilian schooling with high honours (roughly equivalent to North America's highschooling system), Ennes planned to try for an apprenticeship with the Mage Circles around the region. However, at least one of the Mage Circles had tested him earlier and found that his affinity for channelling magic was too low for them to accept him in. Ennes' pride was bruised, but he tried to push that aside and prepare for the next set of tests and interviews from the other Mage Circles. In order to try to impress the Mage Circle, he wanted to show off by pulling off an advanced spell that could warp time, asked Elly to lend him a hand in the scenario. However, the spell was disastrously miscast and the time spell lead to a tear in space-time that transported both Ennes and Elly to a parallel universe (SGPA Universe in the Year 2016). After squabbling about what they had just done and who was the one that messed up during the spellcasting, Elly and Ennes decided to wander around and check their new environment out. Little did they know, but they were in the middle of a battlefield between The Founders and a couple of incubus demons, Black Coma and Red Flare. After figuring out who was likely the hero and who was likely the villain, Ennes and Elly decided to help The Founders fight off the other two (even though at the time, Ennes was unable to use any spells and Elly was weaponless). Dysta, realizing that they were new potential allies, asked them to join her. However, she soon realized that they did not speak the language and had Black Seiren telepathically translate to them. In the end, Dysta formed a Spirit Pact with Ennes and Elly which gave them access to the major language of the region they found themselves in (English). It took a while to figure out, but Ennes' education with Panimus magic allowed him to make it so that he could write spells in a prepared book. This way, his vocalization of "Words of Creation" would lead to spells being cast as it consumed pages in the spellbook. He still hasn't been able to replicate the complex spell that lead to his and Elly's transportation, but he tries to make the best of it with her by learning about the new world he's in. The Founders under the blessings of Team Two allowed for Elly and Ennes to stay at the SGPA Headquarters for the time being and help fight alongside them until they could find a way to get back home. Ennes decided to take up the hero alias of Sage and Elly took up the hero alias of Mint. Together, they make a somewhat effective fighting pair, but their inexperience in battle often gets them into trouble, leading them to call on Dysta and the rest of The Founders to bail them out at times. OTHER INFORMATION * He's a character from a parallel universe / comic project that was adapted into the SGPA. * Ennes and Elly are possibly twins or one of them is adopted. It's unclear. * Sage is a play on his goal of becoming a high ranking mage elite (a sage!) and also an herb to match alongside his sister as Mint in their fighting duo. File:ENTER_YOUR_FILENAME.png |PICTURE CAPTION Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Profile Category:Profiles